rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid
Rabbids are 'the titular protagonists and former antagonists of the franchise that has spawned various party games. They are rabbit-like creatures with bug-eyes and a seemingly small mouth that opens almost disturbingly widely whenever they suffer a strange adrenaline rush, which causes their eyes to turn to red and let out their trademakrk scream. They are very, dimwitted, and eccentric and do not need air. Habitat As seen in the first game, Rabbids live together underground. However, they apparently forget this throughout the series, as in Rabbids Go Home, they think they are from the moon. At the end of the game, the Rabbids finally make it to the moon, so they currently reside there but it is unknown how they got back to earth. Trivia *In the first 3 games, the rabbids are often seen with plungers. However, no plungers appear in Rabbids Go Home and in Rabbids Travel in time they use toilet brushes. *Rabbid do not need air and are amphibious as seen in Rabbids go Home, when they got the moon they did not sufficate although their face might swell up and in Rabbids Travel in Time they did not sufficate underwater in the Columbus game. *The Rabbids have lot of food they like such as carrots either solid or juiced, ice cream, cod livier juice, or anything else that they can get thier teeth on. *Although Rabbids seem dumb at times they are smart enough to make robots, cook, make flying submarines, make a time machine, make UFOs, and among other things. *The Rabbid's leader is a Rabbid who has one blue eye and one red eye. *Rabbids also have semi leaders that are lazy and fat and always asking them to bring them food. *The right hand Rabbids of the leader Rabbid is, Pink is a robotic Rabbid, Serguei is a giant gorrila like Rabbid and has a muzzle, Prof. Barranco is possibly the wackyst and/or the smartest Rabbid of them all and has lot of injuries, Clark is a Superman like Rabbid but its uknown if he can or can't fly or if he has any other super powers, Rabbinator is a cyborg Rabbid and his favorite food is revenge like to time travel and his weak point is his belly because Rabbinator is maned by a smaller Rabbid in his belly and can be seen in America (Refference to Terrminator), The Space Rabbids are an elite group of Rabbids and love eating Space Noodles and messing around and can be seen in Aisa (Refference to Power Rangers), Robbid 2.0 is a giant Rabbid robot made of a flying submarine and is trying to find something that he can eat and the only way to defeat his is to fire or redirect mislles at him and once he explodes he reassembles himself but if he reasssembles himself wrong he malfunctions and onece he's done he crashes but the odd thing is that he has to crash on land (Refference to Transformers), and the Rabbid Chief from outer space is possibly the (one and only) Rabbids cook and like corn with carrot sauce, he drives a shuttle although it is never seen and his weak point is his back but no one knows why that is and can be seen in Europe. *The Rabbid's eyes change color when they BWWWAAAAAAAAAA! Red when they're screaming,blue when they're calm, and green when they put the X-Box Kinect accesory in their mouths. *Rabbids are terrified of octopus ink. *The animal that is least like the Rabbid is the hare as comfirmed on one of the questions on the quiz place on Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. *The word Rabbids instead of rabbits means, the "D" from Rabbi(d)s it means Dumb Origins Not much is known from the Rabbids' origin or past. In the Gamboy Advance version of Rayman Raving Rabbids, Ly the Fairy tells Rayman that the Rabbids used to be peaceful creatures, but however, were target for many crude jokes pulled by the people of the glade of dreams, causing the Rabbids to revolt and become uncontrollable, taking revenge on every one who tortured them. However, since the Rabbids were split from the Rayman franchise, this is subject to change. Throughout the series, the Rabbids are depicted as some sort of alien race. In Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, the Rabbids had submarines and UFOs to ''invade different countries of the world. Rabbids Go Home goes much deeper into this, in which it is suggested that Rabbids are from the moon. However, they may not be from the moon considering the Rabbids only thought it was their home because it looked shiny. In the TV series Rabbids Invasion, in the episode Jurassic Rabbid, the Rabbids discover an ancestor frozen in the ice. Once the ancestor is freed from the ice, he reveals to be much more intelligent than the other rabbids. He explains how Rabbids evolve and how their brain diminishes over the years. He is also capable of creating the time washing machine. This suggests, that the Rabbids have existed before mankind and may have been intelligent at some point, but for some reason decreasing their IQ as time went by. It is unknown however, if this is considered canon. Communication Rabbids do not speak anything other than a gibberish onomapoeia that is pronounced Bwaah. Although there are a few exceptions. For more infromation visit the page: Rabbid Language Appereance The Rabbids have very large, round eyes which are usually blue except sometimes when they shout, which makes their eyes turn to red. ( Sometimes when they are holding the kinect accesory in their mouths, their eyes turn green) Their mouths are appear to be small when thay are closed, but when it poens, it reveals a freakishly disturbing large mouth with only two incisors. Their ears are small ovals on the top of their heads, they also have short and stubby arms and legs. Rabbids are shown to have naked bellies. Although, throughout the franchise, Rabbids slightly change their appereance. For more information, see: Rabbid ChangesRabbid changes Personality The Rabbids are clearly shown to be mentally unstable. They have short attention spans, they can be eccentric ,careless, pesky, and sometimes annoying. They enjoy dancing, harrassing cows, and invading human stuff such as television, amusement parks and museums. Abilities '''Dancing- As seen in all of the games, Rabbids are very skilled dancers. They can be seen dancing very often and sometimes even forcing Rayman to dance with them. Strength- Some Rabbids posess great physical strength as in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, they knock out humans in hotels and Michel Ancel in one of the teaser videos for the first game. In Rabbids Go Home, Rabbids are able to carry cows, airplanes and Bubble Beds without any problem. In Raving Rabbids Travel in Time, they are able to build pyramids. Scream- The Rabbids' trademark Bwaaaah scream can be used to literally scare the clothes off humans in Rabbids Go Home. The Rabbids use also this scream to break open vases in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time. Alien Communication Song- As seen in the demo for Rabbids Invasion, the Rabbids can sing an alien song to communicate with Earth species such as chickens and cows. When they sing this song to a chicken, it causes the chicken to lay an egg. However, when they sing this to the cow, it will defectate on the Rabbids instead. This song is a reference to the song used to communicate with the mothership in the movie Close Encounters of the ''Third Kind'' Alternate Forms '''Cartoon Rabbid- '''A Rabbid transformed into a two-dimensional Rabbid. First appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party '''Killer Rabbid- A much more dark and aggressive form of a Rabbid, it is green, has yellow eyes and a sharp tail. It was originally supposed to appear in Attack of the Killer Rabbids From Outer Space but it was scrapped along with the game and the gameplay itself due to the fact that Rabbids are family-friendly characters List of things, places, and humans the Rabbids have invaded The Glade of Dreams (Rayman Raving Rabbids) Countries around the world (Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) Television (Rayman Raving Rabbids TV party) Miami (Rabbids Go Home) Baltimore (Rabbids GO Home) Shopping mall (Rabbids GO Home) The Wii (almost the entire series) Nintendo DS (Rayman Raving Rabbids 2) The moon (Rabbids GO Home) Hospital (Rabbids GO Home) Museum (Raving Rabbids Travel in Time) Historical periods (Raving Rabbids Travel in time) Kinect (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) Reality (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) San Francisco (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The player's living Room (Rabbids Alive and Kicking) The royal wedding (Video) Social Games (Rabbids Invasion) Nintendo 3DS (Rabbids 3D, Rabbids Rumble) iPhone (Rabbids Go Phone) Amusement Park (Rabbids Land) iPad (Rabbids go HD) Wii U (Rabbids Land) Comic Books (The first Rabbids comic book) Nickelodeon/Xbox One (Rabbids Invasion) Cameos Rabbids appear as plush toys in an amusement park in Splinter Cell Rabbids are playable characters in the game Ninja Turtles Mashup In Academy of Champions: Soccer, Rabbids are playable characters In the game Just Dance 2, a Rabbid will dance with the coreographer in the downlodable song Here Comes the Hotsepper In a leaked trailer for Rayman Legends, Rayman is seen running through a forest while smacking Rabbids,which use roller pins as weapons. In Just Dance 4, the song Make the Party( Don't Stop)'performed by Bunny Beatz, a Rabbid is seen as a DJ in the background In the game The Settlers Online, during the easter event in 2012, a Rabbid statue can be placed and will emit a bwaaah scream when clicked. In Red Steel, a reel-to-reel audio device emits various distorted sounds that are very similar to that of Rabbid screams. In a teaser trailer for Far Cry Vengeance, we see a yellow-eyed Rabbid coming out of a bush only to be stepped on. In Popular Culture. In the Cartoon Network TV series: MAD, in the episode Everybody Loves Rayman, Rabbids are spoofed, along with many other characters from the Rayman series such as Globox, Betilla and Mr. Dark Gallery rayman-raving-rabbids_art_75.jpg|a Rabbid riding a pig rrr2_artwork13.jpg rrr2_artwork12.jpg Rabbids Alive & Kicking - 02.jpg Category:Rabbid Category:Animals Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists